Recycled sound effects and dialogue
Throughout the Battle for Dream Island series, several sound effects and piece should of dialogue have been reused. In some cases, it is unknown whether they originated from different sources or are original sound effects. Gasp/Scream During the series, several characters may gasp or scream when in panic, shock, or while running away. The first use of the yelling sound effect was in Take the Plunge: Part 2, when Golf Ball was hit by Snowball, causing everyone to run away in alarm, except Flower, who simply walked away calmly, and Rocky, who was tossed away when everyone ran. Other scream SFX were used for various characters and always get recycled. Firey, Blocky, and Ice Cube have their own scream SFX for example. Cheering In BFDI, characters have cheered to express joy or excitement. One example of the sound effects use was in Fortunate Ben, when X told the other teams they can do whatever they wanted to. The other teams’ planes flew around the sky and they cheered. Bomby Bomby's reused lines are "OHNOFIREYYYYYOULITMAHFUUUUUUUSE!!!!", "OH NO!!!", "OMYGOSH, NAILY!" and "OMYGOSH". Bomby first said "OMYGOSH, NAILY" in Getting Teardrop to Talk, and reused it in Enter the Exit. A shortened version of this phrase was reused in Get to the Top in 500 Steps. David David's only lines, "Aww, Seriously?" and "No!", have frequently been reused throughout the series. Dora In BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB, Dora speaks Spanish that has been sped up. However, in BFB, Dora doesn't speak sped up spanish as she speaks Animalese. Eggy Eggy's reused line is "Wait, let's think about this". The line first appeared in Getting Teardrop to Talk; it was recycled in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. Four's Screech Screechy is an ability that Four uses to stun contestants. The same sound effect has been reused every time Four has screeched, and the sound effect can be found here. Since BFB 5, Four's screech sound has been reversed and the end of the un-reversed sound is placed at the end of the reversed sound. Ice Cube Until Get in the Van, Ice Cube had a limited amount of lines, and only used phrases such as "Yeah!", "Hey guys! Can I be part-", and "I want revenge!", and "Whaaaaa?" In BFB, her former voice actor was replaced by Satomi Hinatsu. However, her voice actor was once again replaced in episode 2 by Kenzie Bryant. Due to having a new voice actress, it is not likely that Ice Cube will have any recycled lines. Needle Needle had a limited set of dialogue until Get in the Van, where she was given new lines. She mostly said her catchphrase, "Don't call me Needy!" and other phrases such as contestant's names, "But no.", "Aw, seriously?" and "Woah!". In BFB, her former voice actor was replaced by Satomi Hinatsu. However, her voice actor was once again replaced in episode 2 by Kenzie Bryant. As of episode 9, her recycled lines have not yet been reused, and it doesn’t seem likely that they will. Rocky Since Rocky is well-known for his running gag (barfing) that is used frequently throughout the series, his “Bulleh!” dialogue is usually there to accompany it. Woody During Cake at Stake, Woody typically panics and starts whining when the host says his name, fearing that he will be eliminated. In addition, he sighs in relief when it is announced that he is safe. These sound effects have been reused in the first few episodes of season one up until his elimination. The sounds have made a comeback in episode 3 of BFB, when his team, BEEP, was up for elimination in episode 3.Category:Lists Category:Other Category:Running gags